


My tiny roommate

by PinkSparkleSoup



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Caretaking, M/M, Nesting, Small Mutsuki, Urie lives alone, cute partners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSparkleSoup/pseuds/PinkSparkleSoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Urie Kuki has a very peculiar friend.<br/>Standing at a total of 22cm tall, Mutsuki Tooru was his only housemate and only friend. Whether it was fate or coincidence that they met, he is stuck with this tiny human and the tiny human is stuck with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My tiny roommate

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing makes me happier than taking some of my shitposting and turning it into an actual fanfiction. Be prepared for a heckload of cute stuff because I have a lot of ideas.

It all started one autumn evening, the cool wind pelted the windows of his apartment with the oncoming sleet of rain. It was Urie’s favorited kind of weather. It was an excuse to not go outside or run any errands, the temperature was cool enough for him to wear his most comfortable clothes and theres usually a movie running on TV around this hour too. 

 

It was a good day for him today.

 

Half way through the movie he heard a constant tapping noise on the glass door to his balcony, he assumed it was just hail or something, but the weather forecast said it would just be a normal rain storm. Then again, it might have been a tree branch hitting it in the wind, but there were no trees near his balcony either.

 

Regardless he didn't pay much attention to it, the movie was dying down to a calmer scene, the protagonist and his female companion were having an intimate moment _how fucking common for a movie to need an ugly sex scene_ The dark haired man sighed internally, turning the volume down as far as he could so he wouldn't hear the forced, terribly voiced moans of the characters.

 

The tapping was still happening on his door, it was less frequent now, a somewhat quiet thud, not a tap, but a small thud. He looked over the back of his couch to the door, there was a small blurry object on the other side of the glass.

 

_what the fuck is that? i don't have anything out there…_  

 

Urie stood and paced over to the large sliding door and pushed it open, laying out on the drenched concrete was a small human shaped figure with dark skin, they looked delicate, shaking lightly and curled into the foetal position. Two things dawned on Urie at that moment; One, There was a _tiny human almost dead on his balcony,_ and two, that _tiny human_ had been outside in the rain for probably the last three hours, banging the glass trying to get inside.

 

He thought he was hallucinating obviously, but as he knelt down and gently nudged the body with his finger he realised it was definitely real when they tucked their small limbs in tighter. Urie Instantly picked up the tiny figure in his hands, they were so cold and skin wet from rain. 

 

_fuck fuck fuck what do I do? I need to get them dried off! and warm! fuck what am I doing!?_

 

Urie cradled the body to his chest as he frantically paced to his living room, he knew there was a blanket on the couch, he was wrapped in it just a moment ago and it was definitely still warm. He placed the small body on the bundle of soft fabric, folding it over the top of them to soak away the water and keep them warm while Urie internally panicked.

 

“Oh my god what the fuck!? what the fuck!?” the man muttered to himself, pacing behind the sofa and digging his fingers into the roots of his hair. He looked down at the person again, they had pulled the blanket tighter over their body but were still visibly shaking.

 

Thinking back to the one time he rescued a bird from hypothermia, he quickly paced to the kitchen and but the kettle on boil, last time he had a hot water bottle to place the bird on which helped keep it warm despite its feathers being quite drenched. Though it wasn't exactly the same, the situation was close enough. 

 

After the water had hit boiling point he retrieved the rubber bottle from the linen cupboard, making sure to check on the person as he walked back and forth from one room to the next. The bottle was filled quickly and had a thin towel wrapped around it before he returned to the figure and slipped the bottle beneath the blankets.

 

Urie knelt on the ground beside it, he was maybe a little too close for comfort but at the moment he was more concerned with wether or not this tiny person was alive.

 

It was so peculiar, Urie was sure he would be freaking out over finding a small human at his house but at the moment he was just calm and concerned. They had dark green hair and lovely warm, dark skin, the warmth was slowly giving them a warm glow what made his heart rate lower, they were getting better. He wasn't too sure _what exactly they were_ , after all they're a tiny person and he was very very sure these weren't a common existent being.

 

“Come on, move, do anything, let me know you're alive” Urie murmured down to them, and surely, after a short amount of time, they moved. Tucking their body in as much as possible, burying their face in the blankets and breathing deeply. 

 

_Thank god they're okay._ the man breathed a sigh of relief.

 

The small green head popped up, the eyes still closed but slowly opening towards him. They were a stunning green/brown color, the iris were large for their sweet wide eyes, they rubbed at their eyes with a small tired hand as if their vision were somewhat impaired from being almost frozen to death.

 

“Are you okay?” Urie asked, his voice almost a whisper, not wanting to disturb them now that they're awake. The being nodded, their eyes blinked slowly, sleepily, before shifting about and looking at themself. With a small, barely audible squeak of surprise they covered their body with their hands, nestling themself beneath the blankets with a slight blush colouring their cheeks.

 

They must be embarrassed of being naked.

 

Urie tried to contact them again “do you understand me” he asked, still quiet, and he watched the persons mouth move. There was barely any sound coming from them, just a quiet noise, like peeps and squeaks, he couldn't understand them at all.

 

“Um… nod for yes and shake for no”

 

The little person rolled their eyes and nodded their head. _they do understand me then, i just cant hear them._ Urie thought for a moment before asking “Can you write?”, they nodded again. He decided to wait for them to get warmer before he asked them any more questions. 

 

* * *

 

The small human was very very shy. But then again, anyone would be if they're naked in front of someone. They were refusing to get out from beneath the blanket and Urie was really sure he didn't own any clothes that would fit them to cover them up. Instead he took an old unused pillowcase from his linen cupboard and cut a square out of it, big enough for the being to wrap around themself.

 

Urie held it out for them, covering his eyes with a hand so they can dress themself safely. Clearly they appreciate modesty. The small person draped the cloth piece around their torso and fastened it with a tie off at the front, like a dress, they seemed somewhat discomforted but was glad he was dressed and able to move freely.

 

The dark haired boy stood and retrieved a stack of post-it notes and a short, well used pencil while the person wandered about on the coffee table. Urie placed the notepad on the table next to them and held out the end of the pencil to the being.

 

“So do you have a name? what do you want me to call you?” Urie asked.

 

The small figure thought for a moment before dropping the pencil onto the paper, they got to their knees and started to write, the pencil just a little too big to be held properly in one hand and the writing was messy, but it was readable, if not a bit too small. Urie took his reading glasses from its case on the coffee table and put them on to read.

 

_Mu- tsu-ki_

 

The small person wrote. That was their name. Mutsuki. It was cute, it seemed to suit them well. “Mutsuki, huh?” Urie mused to himself,Mutsuki nodded, their pencil hit the note pad again and mutsuki drew a circle (a very wonky circle) with an arrow pointing diagonally upwards before tapping the paper with their finger.

 

“Your name is mutsuki and you're a boy?”

 

There was a small “ _squeak!_ ” that burst from Mutsukis little mouth, his head nodding. So thats how things were. He hadn't entirely seen mutsukis body, but carrying him he definitely knew some things, and he was far from one to assume gender from physical sex.

 

A clap of thunder shook the windows, Mutsukis eyes growing wide and his small arms drawing up to his chest in a form of protection, what was worse, the lights flickered rapidly. He was worried that, like a terrified little bird, mutsuki would have a heart attack from something spooking him badly. 

 

But he looked unfazed, Mutsuki looked about cautiously and yawned. O _h god he's sleepy, im sleepy. where do i put him to sleep?_ Urie thought. His bed was an option, but he was scared he might roll over in his sleep and crush the poor boy, Maybe he could make something for him to sleep on? there were plenty of blankets for him to sleep in given his small size.

 

“Do you want to go to bed, Mutsuki?” He asked, the small boy on the table nodded, gently placing his pencil down with a subtle ‘thunk’ before he turned to leave the wooden foundation beneath him. With a small run up he leapt from the surface to the sofa and landed with as much grace as a baby duckling.

 

“I can just carry you if you want”

 

Mutsuki looked up at him, he was cautious, looked questionable for a moment before holding out a hand to accept the help. Urie held both his hands out, palms cupped, and Mutsuki stepped onto them before settling down to sit on his own legs.

 

For such a small person who almost died of hypothermia hours ago, Mutsuki was very warm, the heat passing through his hands, he was also surprisingly soft, different from when he held his drenched body the skin was now soft and smooth.

 

Urie carried him into his bedroom and set him down on the bed before muttering a “be right back” to go retrieve the blanket from the couch. Surely Mutsuki would be okay with sleeping in a blanket pile for a day before he some how works out proper sleeping arrangements for his new friend.

 

When the man walked back into his bedroom he found that Mutsuki had already settled himself in beneath his bed blankets. “You cant sleep there, thats where I sleep” Urie commented, Mutsukis small head whipped in his direction with the most dangerous pout he'd seen.

 

“Look, thats my bed and if I sleep there too, with you, you _will_ die, ”

 

Mutsukis little mouth gasped open momentarily before he brought himself out form beneath the sheets and readjusted his makeshift outfit. Urie moved his lamp and alarm clock from his bedside table and replaced them with the blanket, curving it in the shape of a bowl with enough ends for Mutsuki to pull up and wrap around himself.

 

Like a cute little nest.

 

Mutsuki watched him closely, leaning against one of his pillows till everything was properly arranged for him. Urie heard a small ‘ _peep_ ’ from his mattress, Mutsuki was bouncing on the mattress excitedly at the sight of his new bed, it was adorable, especially when he stands on the long ends of his cloth dress and trips over.

 

Urie just smirked “You need to settle down, its time to sleep” as he slipped his hand under the face down form, he was easy to carry like this too, like holding a cat without the fur, Mutsuki only squirmed a small amount before he was laid down in his blanket nest. 

 

The tired adult walked to his dresser, pulling out a new shirt, simple and black with a few holes warn in different spots, it was a comfortable shirt for sleeping in. He pulled his current shirt over his head and left it piled on the floor, he did the same with his pyjama pants (which had been worn all day but never at night).

 

The new shirt was slipped on and his earlier clothes tossed into a corner where he wouldn't worry about it till morning, Mutsuki was staring at him from his spot nestled in the blankets, cheeks lightly flushed, but he quickly popped his head down and buried himself away from sight.

 

_Im probably going to wake up and he will be a bird or a dead mouse or something._

 

Urie thought to himself, he walked to the wall and turned out the lights before navigating himself back to his bed as the red light of his alarm clock provided subtle illumination of the room. He slipped himself into his bed said a last goodnight to Mutsuki.

 

From the nestbed he heard a small succession of “ _squeaks_ ” and “ _peeps_ ” that sounded somewhere close to a ‘goodnight’. it was enough for him before he slipped into a calm sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Urie is pretty sure he's hallucinating right now, but he ain't.
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr. I'm noheichou.  
> I say this in literally every fic I've written, I'm desperate for attention.


End file.
